Random night in with the cullens 2
by The Cullenists Twilighter
Summary: ANother random night in with the cullens, this is the 2nd story in the series
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is story 2, of Random Night in With the Cullen's**

Why did Rosalie say yes!

Edward and Alice were sitting in my bedroom, we were deep in conversation. They were filling me in on the latest events in the Cullen house hold. Alice explained how Emmett had been running around the house begging Rosalie to get him Sing Star.

I laughed at what she had said. I knew form my last visit how much he wanted it. "The worst thing is" Edward said looking down "that it comes with a Hannah Montana Disk". Alice giggled

"We all know how much Emmett loves Hannah Montana". I nodded "he reminds me of a hyper 4 year old". I said laughing again.

Edward nodded "Rosalie warned us not to give in" he said explaining. "She said he shouldn't be encouraged with his childish behaviour".

I laughed again. "So he has been begging Rosalie?" both of them nodded "and Esme and Carlisle" Alice said going on and on.

"I'm surprised he's not been over here" Edward said. I laughed "he did stop by". I said looking at both of them.

"But I sent him packing, Charlie couldn't help but laugh". Edward chuckled,"remind me to slap him when we go home". He said looking at Alice.

"Speaking of Home" Alice said looking at me "the reason we are here is because Esme sent us".

I looked at her, she carried on "she wants' you to come around again" she said smiling. "We all do" Alice said clapping her hands.

I smiled "sure, I had so much fun last time". Edward smiled, I felt his arms go around me, "good, I'll pick you up tonight "he said smiling. I kissed him good bye, before him and Alice headed home.

Meanwhile back at the Cullen's, things began to get out of control. Rosalie had just arrived back from shopping; she had a Game Station bag in her hand.

She looked across the room for her husband; He was standing on the couch singing in to her good hair brush.

"EMMETT" she screamed running over to him, she snatched her brush back and shoved the Bag in to his hands.

Emmett's face lit up "SING STAR" He rejoiced, Rosalie rolled her eyes "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" He said hugging his wife tightly,

Rosalie kissed the top of his head before leaving the room. Emmett ran around the house the rest of that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter 2 enjoy**

Emmett and Rosalie's Songs

I couldn't help but laugh Emmett had been running about for hours now telling everyone that Roes had got him Sing star. It was set up in the main room.

I had just arrived, Emmett was pulling me in to the house, he was still really hyper, and I was still laughing.

He was like an over excited puppy dog. Sing star was set up in the main room, the rest of the Cullen's were already there. They greeted me with "Hi Bella". Emmett was now getting on everyone's nerves.

"Emmett just start the thing up" Jasper said looking at him. Emmett jumped with joy and switched on the TV.

He took the Microphone in his hands. He was flicking through the Hannah Montana song list looking for his favourite song.

"Ah, here it is" he said stopping at the song "Nobody's Perfect". I watched as everyone stared at him. He was now wearing a blond wig I knew he liked Hannah Montana but I didn't know he was this obsessed.

He clicked play and the song began. His leg began to move along with the beat of the song he began to sing

"_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days..." He sang flicking his head up. "Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan It might be crazy I do it anyway. No way to know for sure I'll figure out a cure I'm patchin' up the holes But then it overflows If I'm not doin' to well Why be so hard on myself?"_

I watched as he strut up and down his hands on his hips. He then went in to the chorus of the song.

"_Nobody's Perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again 'til I get it right nobody's perfect!  
You live and you learn it! And if I mess it up sometimes...Nobody's perfect"_

We watched as the song came to an end. Emmett finished landing on his knees. We all clapped as he stood up and bowed.

It was Rosalie's Turn we watched as she flicked through the song choices.

"ohm" she said smiling "My Favourite songs on here" she said clicking on Glamorous by Fergie

She put the mike to her lips and began to sing. _"__G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S"_. Her voice was so soft and perfect, she really could sing.

"_We flying the first class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' the life In the fast lane And I won't change By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy" _ she then went in to the chorus

"_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy" _ we all clapped and cheered when she was done.

She took her seat next to Emmett and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you to all of you for your kind words. Hope you like this, sorry it's late.**

**Alice and Jaspers Songs**

Alice danced towards the Mike. She took it in her hands and flicked through the songs. She stopped suddenly and turned to Jasper.

"This one's for us". She said smiling. She tapped her foot as the song began to start. She put the mike to her lips and began.

"**__****we were both young when i first saw you**__**__****i close my eyes**__**__****and the flashback starts**__**__****I'm standing thereon a balcony of summer air see the lights,**__**__****see the party the ball gowns**__**__****i see you make your way through the crowd**__**__****you say hello**__**__****little did i know..."**

******I watched her face, she sung with great depth she meant every word that **came out her mouth. She twirld round in a small circle along with the music.

"**__****I got tired of waiting**__**__****wondering if you were ever coming around**__**__****my faith in you was fading when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**__**__****i keep waiting for you but you never come**__**__****is this in my head, i don't know what to think**__**__****he knelt to the ground"**

Alice finished the song taking her seat next to jasper. Jasper calmly walked forward it was his go next, he picked a song pretty quickly.

He put on his black shades, and began to Rock out to "great escape" by "boys like girls"

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts All are belongings in shopping carts It's goodbye But we got one more night Let's get drunk and ride around And make peace with an empty town We can make it right.."_

He began to move to the rhythm of the music moving his head along to the beat.

"_Throw it away Forget yesterday We'll make the great escape We won't hear a word they say They don't know us anyway Watch it burn Let it die Cause we are finally free tonight"_

Jasper finished with a small grin, he took his seat again, whipping of his shades. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Hannah Montana is better" he said with a goofy smile. _Esme_ laughed

"I'm next up if you don't mind" she said sweetly. "Sure things go for it" I replied with a smile. I watched her face; I wondered what song she was going to sing


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews so far, I'm happy you guys likening this. **

Esme and Carlisle Song Choices

Esme smiled sweetly at Carlisle, I wondered if this song was for him. I watched as she moved the mike to her soft red lips.

The intro of the song began and Esme began to belt out the lyrics to _"Bad case of loving you" _ by _"Robert Palmer"_

"_The hot summer night fell like a net I've got to find my baby yet I need you to soothe my head Turn my blue heart to red"_

She clapped her hands, dancing slightly. Her head rocked along to the beat.

"_Doctor, doctor, give me the news I've got a bad case of lovin' you No pill's gonna cure my ill I've got a bad case of lovin' you"_

I looked over at Carlisle, his face with lit up with joy. He was moving along to the beats of the music too.

I smiled up at Edward; he seemed to be enjoying it. I felt his hands move around my waist. I smiled and went back to watching Esme.

"_A pretty face don't make no pretty heart I learned that, buddy, from the start you think I'm cute, a little bit shy Momma, I ain't that kind of guy..."_

"Wow" Jasper said grinning. "That was brilliant" he said clapping.

"It sure was" Carlisle said hugging her tightly, Esme smiled back "thank you all". Carlisle now had the mike.

"I know what song I'm singing" he said flipping through the choices. The music started straight awya.

"_**I told the witch doctor I was in love with you I told the witch doctor I was in love with you And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do He said that ...."**_

Carlisle had now got in to the swing of it. He was now jumping around to the music

"_**Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang... Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang."**_

"ohh my Carlisle" Rosalie said looking at him "we never knew you liked this song"

"great song choice" Emmett said hi-5 him. "ok Eddie, you and Bells are up next."

My face went white me? Sing, yeah right I could hardly walk without tripping over things , never mind sing.

I sighed and nodded this was going to be a laugh


	5. Chapter 5

Edwards's song

Edward swiftly moved in to the middle of the room, he lifted the mike up in his hands. He put it to his lips and began to sing "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for soup

"_Four years, you'd think for sure that's all you've got to endure all the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks so superficial, so immature"_

He swung round placing his hands on his hair as he danced around the middle of the floor. I couldn't help but laugh, I wasn't laughing at him. I just really liked his version of the song; It seemed to fit in with his life.

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed and who's having sex Who's in the club And who's on the drugs Who's throwing up, before they digest And you still don't have the right look And you don't have the right friends And you still listen to the same shit you did back then High School Never Ends!"_

He finished with a nod of his head. He sat back down next to me. I smiled at him and took his hand. He smiled back and gently cradled me against him.

"Now Bella" Emmett said standing up "you get to pick who wins" he said with a stupid silly Emmett grin on his face.

I stood up and looked around. "You were all great" I said with a smile "I wish I could pick all of you, but I can't"

I thought for a moment "I've narrowed it down to three places". I smiled at them.

"in third place we have Emmett with 'Nobody's Perfect' by Hannah Montana". Emmett jumped up in excitement,

"Yes, in your face Eddie, I got 3rd" He called to everyone. I smiled "ok in 2nd place we have a tie". Everyone's eyes dropped on me.

"Well done, Edward and Esme, Joint second". I watched as Emmett stopped gloating Edward smiled at his brother

"You were saying Emmett?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Emmett folded his arms "nothing" he grunted out.

"Ok and 1st place goes to......, CARLISLE ". Everyone applauded "congratulations Carlisle" I said smiling warmly at him.

I yawned covering my mouth. Edward smiled down at me. "Bed time for the Human" he said. I nodded

"Won't argue with you there" I said smiling back. I turned round to see all of them standing in a line

"One last thing before you go" Esme said smiling.

"_There's a sad sort of clanging From the clock in the hall And the bells in the steeple, too And up in the nursery An absurd little bird Is popping out to say coo-coo (Coo-coo, coo-coo)"_ they all sang, I knew what song this was.

"_coo-coo regretfully they tell us coo-coo But firmly they compel us to say goodnight coo-coo "_there was a pause then they all began to Dane

they all danced out of the room. I turned to Edward with a grin on my face "that was, nice" I said yawning. He kissed my head softly

"You haven't heard the whole song, trust me it's not that nice". I laughed as he carried me up the stairs. I fell asleep quickly.

**(Ok sorry this took a heck of a long time to write, but I'm back. I hope you liked the last chapter. More story's on the way)**


End file.
